Ying e yang
by entlzab
Summary: Severus Snape celebra um aniversário inusitado com uma companhia ainda mais inusitada. Slash


**Nome da fic**: Ying e yang  
**Autor**: Magalud  
**Censura**: NC-17  
**Gênero**: Romance, Angst  
**Personagens**: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid  
**Spoilers**: pós-DH. EWE  
**Avisos ou Alertas**: Ligeiro fluff e angst, menções de violência e abuso  
**Notas**: Feito para o Rare Pair Fest, em setembro de 2010  
**Resumo**: Severus Snape celebra um aniversário inusitado com uma companhia ainda mais inusitada  
**Tamanho**: 5.455 palavras, segundo o Word  
**Agradecimentos**: Cris betando, como sempre  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo, uai.

**Ying e yang**

Severus Snape mexeu a colher de pau precisamente 17 vezes, como se estivesse mexendo uma poção delicada. Ainda que ele estivesse apenas cozinhando um prosaico cozido de legumes e carne de ovelha, ele queria que ficasse perfeito. Era seu aniversário de 18 meses. Não de vida, não de casamento, mas um aniversário que ele queria comemorar, de qualquer jeito.

Há 18 meses, Severus tinha aberto os olhos, incapaz de dizer se estava vivo ou morto, ou por que o rosto franco lhe parecia tão confortador. Ele reconheceu o rosto, o calor nos olhos negros feito dois besouros, mas só após alguns dias é que o nome de Hagrid surgiu em sua mente. Foi mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo em que as coisas finalmente começavam a fazer sentido.

De início, falar era um esforço. Não apenas por causa da dor, mas principalmente porque Severus parecia ter esquecido como fazer. No estado de confusão mental, ele mal gesticulava sim e não às perguntas de Hagrid – quando as entendia.

Uma semana depois que abrira os olhos (na data que hoje considerava seu aniversário), o quebra-cabeça começava a tomar forma. Após a batalha de Hogwarts, Hagrid tinha sido encarregado de buscar o corpo de Snape da Casa dos Gritos. Ao invés de um homem morto, encontrou um homem agonizante, a quem prontamente recolheu e cuidou. A contragosto, temendo não ser capaz de salvá-lo sozinho, Hagrid consultou Harry Potter, a diretora McGonagall e a enfermeira Poppy Pomfrey. Todos guardaram sigilo, e Severus era grato por isso.

O maior estrago de Nagini tinha sido a ferida, não o veneno. Aos poucos Severus voltou a falar, acompanhando a recuperação de seu corpo, dolorosa, lenta e gradual. Severus se recuperava ao mesmo tempo em que Hogwarts era reconstruída, dois guerreiros profundamente feridos.

Hagrid se dividia entre cuidar de Severus, ajudar na reconstrução do castelo e refazer sua própria casa, ironicamente o lugar que Bellatrix queimara com gosto. Severus também notou, com o tempo, que o meio-gigante se encarregava de desviar atenções indevidas, protegendo a privacidade de Severus de modo tão feroz que o escondia. E nem disfarçava.

Em retrospecto, Severus notou que Hagrid tentava evitar mais estresse a seu paciente. Entre a confusão mental e a decepção profunda que Severus viveu por ter sobrevivido, ele estava meio louco e meio suicida. Severus não podia lembrar todas as vezes que jogou a comida no chão, quebrou objetos ou simplesmente se entregou ao desespero de ter sobrevivido a Albus, de ser odiado, de ter que se esconder para não parar em Azkaban, de não poder falar, de não poder gritar, de estar incapaz de se cuidar sozinho.

A tudo isso, Hagrid reagia com silêncio e compaixão, jamais com uma palavra ácida ou olhar irritado. Mesmo sendo recipiente da fúria ou frustração de Severus, o meio-gigante sequer erguia a voz para seu agressor. Com a mesma paciência que cuidava de um animal ferido, Hagrid deixava Severus extravasar suas mágoas, frustrações e inseguranças.

Severus precisou passar por tudo isso até permitir sentir-se aceito por Hagrid. A rigor, ele jamais se permitiria algo dessa natureza, mas Hagrid era diferente. E, em muitas coisas, ele conseguia ver também as semelhanças.

Ambos eram discriminados, rejeitados socialmente. Embora Hagrid tivesse amigos verdadeiros, também sentia a dor da rejeição ou da humilhação daqueles que se sentiam mais ou melhores do que o meio-gigante. Severus também tinha poucos amigos, devido ao seu temperamento e à natureza da _persona _que sustentara por quase 20 anos em suas atividades de espionagem. Na verdade, Severus sabia que era ativamente odiado. Em muitos casos, o ódio podia ameaçar sua vida — daí a necessidade de manter segredo a todo custo.

Olhando a grande caçarola, Severus notou que as cenouras e pastinacas já estavam no ponto e aquela era uma boa hora de adicionar as batatas. Fez isso cuidadosamente, temperando com endro moído para aromatizar o cozido como Hagrid gostava.

Enquanto as semanas passavam, em sua lenta recuperação, Severus passou a observar as reações de seu anfitrião. As visitas de Madame Pomfrey, que supervisionava sua recuperação, ajudavam nessa tarefa. Foi assim, por pura observação, que ele descobriu.

Os olhos de Hagrid traziam um brilho diferente quando olhavam para ele. A princípio, Severus não acreditou no que via. Hagrid tentava esconder, disfarçava com desculpas obviamente forjadas, o rosto vermelho, a voz alterada. Mas quando ele supunha que Severus estava distraído, o olhar estava lá de novo.

Por mais que Severus tivesse sido alvo de olhares antes, nada se assemelhava a isso. Ninguém jamais olhara para ele com aquela expressão ou intensidade.

Uma noite, quando Severus recebia a visita de McGonagall, ela convidou Hagrid a participar da conversa, saber das novidades, já que ele estava praticamente tão isolado como Severus. Não só isso, notou Severus: a mulher infernal trouxera uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Os três rapidamente chegaram a um estado de embriaguez. Severus deveria saber que, naquele estado, nenhuma conversa resultaria em nada de bom.

— E agora que está melhorando, Severus, já pensou o que fazer de sua vida?

Severus pousou a caneca e ia responder quando foi interrompido por uma voz de trovão:

— O professor não vai a lugar nenhum! Aqui ele está protegido!

— Ora, Hagrid, certamente Severus deve ter planos. E não é como se ele pudesse se esconder a vida toda...

De novo, Severus nem abriu a boca.

— Por que não? — indagou o homenzarrão. — Ele pode ficar aqui, se quiser.

— Hagrid — disse Severus, gentilmente —, você deve ter planos.

— Sim — ajudou McGonagall. — Certamente você vai querer visitar Madame Maxine, por exemplo.

Severus observou a expressão de Hagrid cair, e ele pegou a caneca de uísque, triste, dizendo:

— Olympe terminou tudo comigo.

— Oh — fez McGonagall. — Lamento, Hagrid. Mas se me permite uma opinião, ela é quem saiu perdendo.

Severus observou Hagrid com atenção, a tristeza mesclada com rejeição e solidão. Ele conhecia bem isso. Então Hagrid olhou para ele, e lá estava o olhar de novo.

— O professor pode ficar o tempo que quiser — repetiu Hagrid. — A menos que queira ir embora.

— Eu não gostaria de incomodar ou impor minha presença mais do que já fiz. Não poderei retribuir tudo que tem feito ou o trabalho que tem tido.

Era sinal do uísque que Severus tivesse dito tais palavras com total sinceridade. Hagrid reconheceu o sentimento, e seu rosto se iluminou.

— Não é trabalho algum, professor. Estou feliz que esteja bem agora.

— Não sou mais professor, Hagrid. E como somos praticamente colegas de quarto, acho que deve me chamar de Severus.

O sorriso aumentou.

— E eu sou Rubeus.

McGonagall ergueu o copo.

— Acho que a ocasião merece um brinde. A Rubeus e Severus!

O barulho de copos e canecas pareceu selar o momento. Mais tarde Severus reconheceria que aquele momento era mais marcante do que aparentava.

Poucas horas mais tarde, depois que McGonagall já tinha voltado para o castelo, outro momento marcante apareceu. Eles se preparavam para dormir: Severus na imensa cama e Hagrid no outro quarto. Acamado, Severus não via os arranjos do gigante, acreditando que ele estivesse confortável. Por algum motivo, só naquele momento ocorreu a Severus indagar:

— Hagrid, você gostaria de dormir na sua cama?

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Professor, o senhor não pode dormir no chão. Esta é a única cama.

— Por isso mesmo — disse Severus. — Não posso tirar o meu anfitrião de sua própria cama.

— Mas você precisa se restabelecer, professor.

— Meu nome é Severus. E a cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois, não acha?

Hagrid arregalou os olhos, encarando-o. Severus ergueu o lençol, num convite explícito. O meio-gigante parecia ter dúvidas.

— Mas... Er... quer dizer...

Severus fez questão de esclarecer:

— Hagrid, é apenas um convite para você dormir confortavelmente na sua própria cama. Nada mais do que isso. — Severus notou o rubor no rosto de seu anfitrião. — Se você quiser, é claro.

As palavras fizeram Hagrid o encarar ainda mais, os olhos arregalados. Contudo, o meio-gigante simplesmente se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e virou-se para o lado. Baixinho, tudo o que disse foi:

— Boa noite, professor.

Severus suspirou. O uísque ainda povoava sua cabeça, e ele caiu no sono antes que a frustração começasse a se instalar.

Alguns dias se passaram até que Severus fizesse um novo movimento. Durante esse intervalo, ele procurou sinais de que estava na direção certa. Com o máximo de discrição, continuou em busca de qualquer indício de que não estava alucinando. Depois de se convencer, de maneira peremptória e inequívoca, que não estava, em absoluto, vendo chifres em cabeça de trestálio, ele aproveitou a dica do próprio Hagrid.

— Você parece melhor, Severus. Gostaria de arriscar tomar um banho?

O ex-chefe da casa Slytherin respondeu:

— Nada me daria mais prazer, Hagrid. Mas receio que não tenha forças para fazer isso sozinho.

— Oh, eu o ajudo, claro. Espere que vou pegar a banheira.

A dita banheira provou ser uma monstruosidade que caberia o corpanzil de Hagrid e mais duas pessoas com folga. Empolgado, Hagrid ia arrumando tudo e dizendo:

— Enquanto você toma banho, eu troco os lençóis da cama. Oh, e é bom também trocar sua roupa de dormir. Mas pode ficar sossegado. Eu faço tudo, enquanto as salamandras de fogo esquentam a água. Só fique aí deitado.

Severus deu um riso sarcástico:

— Estou cheirando tão mal assim? Você parece mesmo ansioso em me dar banho.

Hagrid enrubesceu.

— Não, não é isso. Desculpe se eu...

Severus o interrompeu, fechando os olhos:

— Foi uma brincadeira, Hagrid. Uma brincadeira sem graça.

A voz dele estava cansada e desanimada. Com o coração apertado, Hagrid disse, tentando encorajá-lo:

— Vai dar tudo certo, Sev. E você vai ver que, depois de um banho, você vai ver tudo com outros olhos. Acho que vai gostar de lavar o cabelo também. Posso fazer isso se não se incomodar.

— Agradeço por tudo, Hagrid.

— Descanse aí enquanto preparo tudo. Não precisa se preocupar.

Hagrid virou-se de costas quando Severus retirou a roupa de dormir, mas carregou-o no colo até a banheira. Uma vez instalado na água quente e depois de ajustada a temperatura, Severus notou que, efetivamente, seus músculos apreciavam a massagem de Hagrid com o sabão de uma fragrância floral de rosas. Ele fechou os olhos, com um longo suspiro, e o meio-gigante indagou:

— Já está cansado, Sev? Vou pegar o shampoo agora mesmo.

— Não, estou bem. Desculpe o trabalho que estou dando, Hagrid.

— Não é trabalho nenhum. — Hagrid se ergueu e buscou um fraco. — Espero que goste de ervas.

Severus não pôde deixar de suspirar de novo ao usufruir da massagem em seu couro cabeludo enquanto Hagrid lavava seu cabelo. Mas ele sabia que aquele momento de paz e de tranquilidade era o ideal.

Com cabelo lavado, banho próximo do fim, Severus chamou:

— Hagrid?

— Sim, Severus?

— Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta, mas tenho receio.

— Sev, pode perguntar à vontade.

— Perdoe-me se pareço presunçoso, mas você gostaria de tomar banho também? E talvez... algo mais?

Os olhos negros arregalaram-se brevemente, antes de se tornarem doces ao encararem o rosto de Severus sem animosidade.

— Sim, Sev. — Ele falou baixinho, respeitoso. — Se você não se importar.

Severus virou para os olhos:

— Não devia se sentir assim, Hagrid. Você merece coisa melhor.

— Por que você diz uma coisa dessas?

— Porque é a verdade. Vejo que estou dando trabalho a você. Você parece interessado em mim, mas não mereço nada disso.

— Isso não é verdade! -— Hagrid parecia irritado. — Não fale assim!

Severus só suspirou, ainda sem o encarar:

— Você é uma boa pessoa, Hagrid. Não deve perder seu tempo comigo. Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria chamar os Aurores e ajudar a me jogar em Azkaban para pagar tudo que eu fiz, que é o que eu mereço.

— Não gosto que diga essas coisas que não são verdade. Olhe, se você prefere tomar seu banho sozinho...

— Não, eu fui sincero. Se você quiser dividir o banho, não vou me incomodar. Oh, e, er, as outras coisas também.

— Severus, por favor. — Hagrid tocou seu queixo suavemente e encarou-o. — Não se sinta assim. E você pode me recusar, se quiser. Não se sinta obrigado. Você não me deve nada.

Hagrid tinha olhos pequenos, mas eles eram intensos. Severus notou que também reluziam de sinceridade e havia uma emoção grande.

— Você fala sério. — A constatação era cheia de espanto. — Não é?

— Claro que é sério.

— Mas Hagrid... por quê? Somos tão diferentes. Eu sou cheio de escuridão, de pecados, de sombras. Você vive na luz, é generoso, corajoso e tem um coração enorme. Não mereço você. Somos opostos!

— É muito generoso de sua parte, Sev, mas eu é que não mereço você. Você é esperto, um bruxo poderoso. E eu admito que somos diferentes, mas temos coisas em comum. Somos mestiços, meio rejeitados pela sociedade...

Severus começou a sentir que iria cometer uma indelicadeza com seu anfitrião. Mas ele não podia evitar a escuridão que ameaçava tomar conta de seus olhos. Ele suspirou e ainda tentou chamar:

— Hagrid...?

Foi quase tarde demais. Severus ainda ouviu a voz aflita de Hagrid chamando seu nome, mas ele não pôde evitar a sensação líquida em seu corpo, sem saber que estava escorregando na banheira, rumo à inconsciência.

o0o o0o o0o

Ainda demorou mais uma semana para Severus ficar mais forte e mais acordado durante o dia. Hagrid estava sempre atento ao doente. Uma vez que saiu da cabana para atender um dos bichos, Severus tentou sair da cama e se estatelou no chão. Hagrid não brigou, não censurou. Simplesmente indagou se tinha se machucado, ergueu-o do chão e o levou à cama, onde o examinou cuidadosamente até se certificar de que não tinha realmente se machucado.

Hagrid observou Severus muito, muito calado naqueles dias. Apesar de estar ainda mais calado do que o normal, Severus parecia estar resolvendo alguma coisa. Versado em animais reticentes e relutantes, Hagrid sabia quando o silêncio era necessário e quando as perguntas podiam ajudar.

Aliás, para Hagrid, Severus sempre fora que nem um animal selvagem: desconfiado, agressivo, esperando ser ferido. Desde que o conhecera, Hagrid reparara no rapaz solitário, retraído, perseguido por uns alunos e depois se entregando a más companhias. Mas felizmente Hagrid também viu Severus se arrepender de seus atos e tentar consertar tudo. Aliás, ele quase dera a vida por isso. Contudo, a morte de Dumbledore era uma ferida aberta.

Sim, pensou Hagrid, Severus tinha muito a resolver. Mas o meio-gigante podia esperar. Ele sabia dar a um animal ferido tempo para se recuperar. Severus necessitava também de carinho e atenção. Era só terminar de lixar as patas do hipogrifo que ele já iria tomar conta de seu Severus.

Quando Hagrid voltou, Severus estava mais uma vez tentando se levantar. Foi bem a tempo que o gigante atravessou a sala em três passos até a cama e o ergueu em seus braços antes que ele se estatelasse no chão.

— Tudo bem aí, Sev?

Ele estava esfogueado.

— Eu... Er... Sim. Obrigado, Hagrid.

— Queria ir a algum lugar?

Hagrid viu que Severus ficou vermelho como nunca vira antes na vida.

— Er... Aquele banho... Nós nunca terminamos...

Hagrid o pôs na cama e o encarou, dizendo:

— Ah, é verdade. Uma tarde de verão como essa merece um bom banho mesmo. Você prefere água quente?

— Tépida seria preferível.

Hagrid sentiu um arrepio. Ele adorava ouvir a voz de Severus pronunciando aquelas palavras difíceis.

— Então vamos precisar da banheira. Volto já.

Foi o tempo de pegar a enorme banheira de louça, juntar água e convocar as salamandras de fogo para esquentar ligeiramente a água do banho. Enquanto isso, separou as toalhas, o shampoo, sabonete e a roupa limpa.

— Sev, eu vou colocar você na água para ir começando enquanto eu troco os lençóis.

— Mas Hagrid... você não vem?

— Você quer mesmo, Sev?

Uma mão muito longa e magra se colocou em cima da imensa mão do meio-gigante.

— Eu quero muito, Hagrid.

Foi o tempo de trocar a roupa de cama a velocidades fantásticas e Hagrid estava pronto para cair na água. Tirou a roupa, colocou no cesto de roupa suja e, cuidadosamente, indagou mais uma vez antes de entrar:

— Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Sev?

De dentro da banheira, ele estendeu a mão para Hagrid, um sorriso tímido. O grandalhão olhou todo aquele corpo pálido, sem pelos, tão diferente do seu e sentiu uma resposta em suas entranhas.

Então entrou na banheira. Hagrid ajeitou Severus no seu colo, fazendo-o encostar-se no seu peito. E sentiu-se muito bem em tê-lo ali, ainda que Severus tremesse um pouco.

o0o o0o o0o

— Está com frio, Sev?

Severus não conseguiu mentir para ele.

— Não, Hagrid. Só... um pouco nervoso.

— Não tem motivo. Vou tomar todo cuidado com você.

— Vou gostar disso. Ninguém nunca tomou cuidado comigo antes.

Severus notou que Hagrid ficou calado. Droga, ele tinha estragado tudo. Hagrid estava quente, sólido e tão confortável ao redor dele. Ele tinha medo, sim, claro, por que não teria? Tinha convidado o meio-gigante para um banho com promessa de algo mais. E talvez agora tudo estivesse perdido.

— Temo que você vá ficar decepcionado comigo. Eu realmente não queria decepcioná-lo, mas... Desculpe, eu não tenho experiência.

— Está tudo bem, Sev. Não acho que eu seja muito experiente também.

Era incrível que Severus se sentisse seguro. Hagrid era grande, enorme, mas era gentil e carinhoso. Seu temperamento afável atraía instintivamente crianças e animais. E Severus não se sentia assim seguro há muito tempo. Na verdade, há mais tempo do que podia se lembrar.

— Não sei se me expressei bem. Entendo que fazer amor seja prazeroso — Severus sentiu Hagrid estremecer embaixo dele —, mas para mim tudo é teoria.

Os olhos pretos de Hagrid o encararam com curiosidade e afeto.

— Nunca foi bom para você?

Severus não pôde evitar ficar envergonhado.

— Eu só conheço sexo obrigado. O Lorde me fazia servir outros, como prêmio para eles e como castigo para mim. Minhas informações nunca eram boas e ele sempre me punia.

— Oh, Sev. Eu gosto muito de você. — Hagrid abraçou Severus, que se sentiu confortado nos braços fortes. — Às vezes acho você tão frágil, outras vezes tão forte. Quero tanto fazer você se sentir bem.

— Mas Hagrid, por que você quer isso de mim?

— Eu acho que você é um homem danado de bonito, como diria meu pai. Sei que eu sou bruto, sou feio, gordo e peludo. Mas eu prometo tratar você com todo o carinho, Sev. Você é inteligente, esperto, tem essa pele branquinha e para mim você é um príncipe.

— Eu pensei que madame Maxine...

Pela primeira vez, Severus viu Hagrid fechar a cara.

— Ela me magoou muito, Severus. Você sabe que eu tenho um tamanho menor do que os outros gigantes porque não sou de sangue puro. Ela vivia dizendo isso. A princípio eram coisas engraçadinhas. — Ele fez um careta. — Meu "chaveirrinho", "mon bijou", essas coisas, mas depois foi ficando malvada.

— Eu lamento, Hagrid. — E Severus realmente lamentava que um coração gentil como aquele tivesse sido magoado.

— Ele me chamou de pequenininho.

Severus não entendeu direito do que se tratava a princípio, mas quando entendeu do que Hagrid estava falando ele se indignou. Num impulso, ele se virou e abraçou Hagrid.

— Que horror, Hagrid. Mulher cruel. Ela não merecia uma pessoa tão generosa como você. Minerva tem razão: ela é que saiu perdendo. Na verdade, eu é que saí ganhando.

Severus sentiu seu coração se aquecer ao ver a braba de Hagrid se esticar toda num sorriso enorme.

— Eu quero dar um beijo em você agora, Sev. Posso?

Nervoso, Severus apenas assentiu com a cabeça e inclinou-se para a frente. Foi um beijo suave, com pequenos espinhos da barba do gigante. Os lábios eram macios, e exploravam os dele, também explorando o nariz avantajado, as bochechas. Era uma sensação intensa. Severus sentia seu coração se acelerando, sua anatomia respondendo.

— Você cheira tão bem... Agora quero provar você...

Antes que Severus pudesse registrar o cheiro de terra de Hagrid, os lábios doces se colocaram nos seus e ele entreabriu, para uma língua áspera e volumosa invadi-lo, com uma sensação ainda mais maravilhosa. Hagrid o segurava em seus braços e estava em sua boca, envolvendo-o totalmente, deixando Severus embriagado de tanto Hagrid.

Só que ainda havia mais Hagrid para Severus desfrutar. Do jeito que eles estavam entrelaçados, Severus pôde sentir que seus órgãos se esfregavam e respondiam. A sensação era deliciosa, como poucas vezes Severus sentira. Dessa vez não era uma sensação mecânica, mas parecia se espalhar por toda a pele dele.

As mãos grandes e delicadas passeavam pelo corpo de Severus, como que eletrizando-o. E então chegaram às nádegas, acariciando-as. Foi demais para Severus, que explodiu e se despejou todinho, o grito abafado pelos lábios de Hagrid.

Com gentileza, Hagrid o segurou com uma das mãos, usando a outra para se aliviar. Severus sentiu quando ele soltou um gemido alto, o líquido quente escorrendo na parte de baixo das costas. Também não conseguiu conter a intensa emoção. Severus chorou. Chorou de soluçar, como se suas lágrimas lavassem suas dores, tirando a sujeira e abrindo espaço para algo novo e jamais pensado.

Sentiu Hagrid o consolando, um apoio doce, com muitas carícias e acalentos. Severus não se lembrava de ter ficado acordado, após aquele esforço todo.

Mas ele se lembrava de todas as vezes em que o amor puro e sincero daquele homem simples o conquistou. Fisicamente, eles tiveram que trabalhar para conseguir se entender na cama. Na verdade, Severus se desdobrou em criar uma poção encolhedora. Assim, eles se revezavam em dar prazer um ao outro.

Aquela lembrança daquele dia, 18 meses atrás, era a mais forte de todas. Severus sentia que Hagrid tinha abraçado muito mais do que seu corpo quebrado e fraco após o ataque de Nagini. Mesmo com a notável resistência do ex-diretor de Hogwarts, Hagrid havia insistido em demonstrar, vez após vez, que ele era uma pessoa digna de ser amada. Como Severus jamais tinha acreditado nisso, a tarefa podia ser considerada hercúlea. Bem, se alguém merecia o adjetivo de hercúleo, era justamente Rubeus Hagrid.

Por isso é que Severus tinha combinado com o gigante de fazer o jantar e ter uma conversa séria. Ele pensara nisso durante dias. Tinha quase ensaiado tudo que queria dizer a Hagrid. Era uma daquelas ocasiões em que, mesmo que ficasse sem palavras, a pessoa jamais iria esgotar os agradecimentos. Hagrid fizera tudo isso por Severus, que tinha consciência disso. Salvara a vida dele de mais maneiras do que Severus era capaz de enumerar.

Sem parar de mexer o cozido, Severus esperou pacientemente os legumes praticamente se desmancharem, especialmente a pastinaca e a rutabaga. Ele também estava de olho na torta dupla de ruibarbo que assava no forno. Severus jamais se arrependera de ter feito o acordo para assumir a cozinha assim que melhorasse. Para não ofender Hagrid, ele dizia sempre que era um modo de se lembrar de suas poções.

Muito embora Harry Potter tivesse recuperado sua varinha, Severus quase não usava magia naqueles dias. A exceção mais notória era a proteção da cabana que os dois transformaram em lar. A antiga cabana de Hagrid, queimada na mesma noite do episódio da Torre de Astronomia, terminara jamais sendo totalmente reconstruída. Hagrid simplesmente reativara uma cabana quase abandonada do outro lado do Lago, um lugar de difícil acesso aos alunos e, depois das proteções de Severus, virtualmente inacessível a qualquer desavisado que não soubesse exatamente onde ela ficava.

Quando as aulas retornaram em Hogwarts, mais de um ano após a batalha que praticamente destruíra o castelo milenar, Hagrid foi chamado a reassumir suas funções de professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e guarda-caças. Mas ele não queria se separar de Severus, de jeito nenhum. Então ele abriu mão do posto de guarda-caças e guardião das chaves e do terreno de Hogwarts. O cargo foi passado a Charlie Weasley, que resolvera voltar para a Inglaterra e largar o trabalho com os dragões na Romênia, depois da morte de seu irmão Fred.

Com muito tempo nas mãos e sem ver qualquer utilidade para sua vida ali, já que estava oficialmente morto, Severus imaginou que fosse hora de partir e recomeçar em algum lugar. Ele estava atrapalhando a vida de Hagrid e mais: poderia até estar ameaçando a vida do gigante. Mas quando ele expos isso ao parceiro, o mundo parecia esta vindo abaixo.

— O quê? — O grito de Hagrid fez estremecer a cabana. — Que maluquice é essa?

— É o mais lógico — argumentou Severus. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém pode encontrar esse lugar e você estará em perigo. Hagrid, eu sou um criminoso.

— Bobagem! Não vou escutar isso!

— Eu mereço ir para Azkaban, mas eu não me perdoarei se você for preso por minha causa.

Hagrid bateu a manopla na mesa, estremecendo os copos.

— Não vou ouvir mais uma só palavra! É pura maluquice, Severus. Agora que eu o achei na minha vida, não vou abrir mão de você. Se quiser ir embora, eu vou junto! No mundo Muggle, eu posso ser um gigante de circo, por exemplo.

Foi a vez de Severus se indignar.

— Não, nunca! Eles tratariam você como se fosse um anormal, uma aberração. Não, Rubeus, não, por favor.

— Farei qualquer coisa para ficar a seu lado, Sev. Não duvide disso. Mesmo que os Muggles me tratem como aberração, eu estarei a seu lado.

— Mas isso não é vida para você. Está escondido aqui, como se fosse um criminoso. Eu sim, sou um, mas você...

Hagrid o interrompeu, irado:

— Você não é criminoso! — Pegou as mãos delicadas e finas entre as suas. — Sev, não me importo de viver aqui, ou em qualquer outro lugar, desde que você esteja comigo. Mas se você quiser ir embora por minha causa, porque se cansou de mim, porque não gosta mais de mim, aí eu...

Foi a vez de Severus o interromper:

— Não, não. Não mesmo. Longe disso, aliás. Você é a única pessoa, fora minha mãe, que me tratou com cuidado e me apoiou apesar de tudo que eu fiz. Só acho injusto com você. Você merece felicidade, um lar.

— Qualquer lugar, Severus, com você qualquer lugar é meu lar. Pensei que tivesse deixado claro. Não vou abrir mão de você, meu lindo. Vou proteger você e esconder você de todos que querem te fazer mal. Você é meu, e eu sou só seu enquanto você quiser um bicho grande, desengonçado, meio bruto, doido e peludo.

Severus não pôde evitar um risinho.

— Doido e peludo, é?

— Doido por você. Deixa eu mostrar o quanto.

Severus viu-se erguido nos braços do meio-gigante e levado à cama. Lá ele aprendeu exatamente o quanto Hagrid era doido por ele.

o0o o0o o0o

Severus ainda prestava atenção ao cozido quando Potter entrou, trazendo mantimentos: víveres, ingredientes de poções, produtos de limpeza.

— Pode deixar aí em cima, Potter. Agradeço por entregar pessoalmente.

— Hagrid não está?

— Ele foi à Floresta cuidar de um desses animais mais perigosos. Deve demorar um pouco.

A resposta pareceu encorajar Potter, que se aproximou, um tanto tímido.

— Professor, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Potter, pode me chamar de Severus. Não sou mais seu professor há tempo e nunca mais serei, graças a Merlin.

— Então, er, Severus, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Tantos salamaleques não eram costumeiros em Potter. Severus preparou-se.

— Claro.

— A Casa de Slytherin também tem por símbolo um dragão?

Severus o encarou, perplexo. Ele esperara uma pergunta sobre o Lorde das Trevas, ou ainda sobre a morte de Dumbledore (talvez um convite para visitar o retrato, como McGonagall), sobre Lily Evans, sobre seu período como diretor de Hogwarts, sobre a Varinha Mestra, até poções e N.E.W.T.S — enfim, virtualmente _qualquer _coisa, exceto sobre a Casa de Slytherin.

— Por que, em nome de Salazar, está me perguntando isso?

— Oh, longa história, senhor. Não quero tomar seu tempo.

Sarcástico, Severus garantiu:

— Não se preocupe, Potter. Felizmente, hoje minha agenda está bem limpa.

Potter ficou ainda mais rubro.

— Oh, bem, é algo sobre a Prof. Trelawney. Ela vive me falando que sonha com um dragão. E que no sonho o dragão estava doente, mas que agora o dragão está bem, que o dragão está seguro, essas coisas. Ela diz que a caverna do dragão agora está vigiada por um grande leão. E o leão vai proteger o dragão.

— Mas por que diabos você ainda dá ouvidos a essa maluca?

— Bom, primeiro eu imaginei que ela estava falando de algum dragão mesmo, como o Norbert, quero dizer Norberta. Mas depois... Achei que ele estava falando do Hagrid, que é grande, mas agora acho que ela estava falando do senhor, professor. Er, quero dizer, Severus.

Severus se calou. Na verdade, aquilo fazia muito sentido. Muita gente em Hogwarts gostava de identificar dragões com a casa de Gryffindor por causa do grifo. O animal mitológico parecia-se mais com um dragão, mas Slytherin tinha a cobra como símbolo apenas porque Salazar era ofidioglota. Mas o dragão, apesar do fogo (geralmente relacionado a Gryffindor), serviria perfeitamente à casa verde e cinza.

A voz de Harry Potter o devolveu à realidade.

— Prof- er, Severus...?

— Sim, Potter?

— Posso fazer outra pergunta?

— Diga logo o que quer. Você parece estar andando em círculos feito um hipogrifo manco de duas patas!

— Não quero ver Hagrid magoado, só isso! — Os olhos verdes de Lily Evans se arregalaram e o rapaz continuou, de uma só vez, como se tomasse coragem e resolvesse despejar tudo que tinha na cabeça: — Bom, é óbvio que tem alguma coisa entre vocês, e Hagrid tem um coração muito bom, e Madame Maxine já o magoou, e se você ainda estiver apaixonado pela minha mãe, então eu gostaria que você não magoasse Hagrid, porque eu não quero vê-lo sofrer mais ainda e...

— Potter, pare com essa ladainha incessante!

O jovem se calou abruptamente. Severus suspirou e garantiu:

— Sua mãe... Potter, eu a amei de verdade. Mas eu a queria não como uma namorada, mas como uma irmã. Perdê-la foi muito difícil. Eu me senti responsável. Mas hoje vejo que já passou. Eu consegui superar. Graças a Hagrid.

Harry o encarou com atenção.

— Então você gosta mesmo dele?

Severus não pôde evitar assentir e responder, com uma voz mais suave:

— Sim. Então pode ficar tranquilo, Potter. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de magoá-lo. Fazer Hagrid sofrer é a última coisa que eu ia querer.

— E ele é mesmo o leão protegendo você?

Severus deu um risinho, voltando a mexer o panelão.

— Se eu dissesse sim, isso daria razão àquela desmiolada da Adivinhação, não é verdade?

Harry Potter também riu.

— Verdade. Bom, assim que ela veio com esse papo de dragão isso e dragão aquilo, eu primeiro pensei que se tratasse de Draco Malfoy.

— Draco?

— Draco, dragão. O leão é que me fez pensar em casas e aí...

— Entendo.

— Mas faz totalmente sentido para mim. Hagrid parece mesmo um leão. E o senhor, bem...

Severus comentou, divertido:

— Pareço um dragão?

Potter enrubesceu:

— Er, de uma certa maneira. Mas vocês combinam bem. Sabe, opostos se atraem. Essas coisas.

Potter jamais deixaria de ser articulado como um pé de repolho, pensou Severus. Mas apenas assentiu.

— Percebo aonde pretende chegar, Potter. Para você, somos como opostos. Yang e ying. Fogo e água. É o que está querendo dizer?

— Isso! Ainda bem que entendeu.

— É um conceito interessante. De qualquer forma, obrigado pelos mantimentos, Potter. Direi a Hagrid que você passou aqui.

— Não vai dizer a ele que... er...

— Que você me intimou a dizer quais eram as minhas intenções para com ele? Não precisa se preocupar, Potter.

— Certo. Eu vou embora, então.

— Desculpe não convidar para o jantar, Potter. Hagrid e eu temos... planos.

O jeito com que Severus pronunciou a frase foi o suficiente para Harry balbuciar uma desculpa e sair apressadamente. Severus sorriu, satisfeito.

Como se tivesse sido combinado, Hagrid entrou na cabana assim que o cozido ficou pronto. Suado, sujo, do jeito que Severus mais gostava.

— Hum, isso está cheirando muito bem, Sev!

— Então pode ir lavar as mãos que comeremos mais cedo.

Foi num pé e voltou no outro, sempre de olho na caçarola. Severus sorriu, emocionado, ao vê-lo sentando à mesa.

— Você vai me estragar desse jeito, Sev. É por causa daquela conversa que você disse que queria ter comigo?

Severus não sabia se Hagrid estava tentando, mas não conseguia esconder a apreensão. Com gestos elegantes, ele abriu a caçarola e serviu o cozido, prestes a despejar todo o discurso que tinha ensaiado durante dias.

Mas quando ergueu os olhos e viu o nervosismo estampado nas feições rudes e simples do meio-gigante, as palavras praticamente morreram na sua boca. O discurso ensaiado fugiu de sua mente. Só o que ele conseguia pensar era no que Harry tinha dito.

Maldita Trelawney.

— Hagrid — começou ele —, deixe-me contar o que ouvi hoje sobre um leão e um dragão.

Hagrid arregalou os olhos. E a luz que brilhou deles fez Severus se sentir mais do que feliz.

Ele se sentiu amado. E digno.

**The End**


End file.
